hinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Hinstein:User of the Month
Some users have contributed a considerable amount to the wiki, both in article content and in discussions. If you think a user deserves to be recognised, you can nominate him or her to be User of the Month here. Criteria There are only a small number of rules that have to be followed: *You should notify the user you have nominated them. They may not want to be nominated so it's good to let them know. *Don't nominate anyone who has already been a user of the month. *Nomination starts the month prior to the designated featured user month (e.g. for March, nomination is in February). A user of the month is determined the day before the month is over. *'Oppose votes are not acceptable'. Please simply do not vote if you don't think that a candidate deserves to be user of the month. *If a candidate leaves the Hinstein Wiki during their month of nomination, they will be disqualified from that month. *Voters are required to have a minimum of 50 edits excluding edits from userpages, user talkpages, and the Sandbox - per this discussion *Candidates may not self-promote their own nominations, be it in their signatures, talk page, userbox, etc. *Candidates may not vote for their own nomination. *Users may vote for as many candidates as they wish but may only vote once per person. Votes may also be changed/modified before the end of the month. *Absolutely no in-game advertising about UotM by candidates, be it in PM, Clan Chat, etc. If this occurs, screenshots of chat may be used to provide grounds to disqualify the candidate. For Administrators Administrators, please follow the following steps when closing a User of the Month session: # Confirm that the votes are counted correctly and make sure who has won. # Edit the "Candidates" section on this page and cut (copy and delete) all the nominations and text under the title. Save. # Create a new page with the name "Hinstein:User of the Month/''month year''", changing month and year to the month the user will be featured in, not the month the nominations/voting took place. # Paste the old text onto the page, and place Template:Archive at the top of the page, and announce the nominations closed at the bottom with the winner. Save. # Edit Template:Featureduser and follow the guidelines on that page. Add the winning user to the bottom of the page, removing the one at the top, and write a completely positive description of him/her. If you don't know what to write, ask another user who may know the winner better. Also, take some tips/ideas from what the nominator wrote. Preview, then save the page. (note that the user's description may not appear, as it is randomised). # Congratulate the user on their talk page. It does not need to be too official or formal, just let them know they were successful! # Double check the main page to see if the description appears right, and the process is completed. Note: If by the end of the month (not including votes after the deadline) there are two users whose votes are drawn, use the same process but add both users. DO NOT choose out of the 2 users by which one you like better. Past featured users How to nominate a user Simply create a level 3 headline ( ) below the Candidates headline. A user will be chosen by the beginning of the new month. User of the Month Candidates User name At This moment Hinstein Wiki doesn't have enough users to make a selection for User of the Month. you welcomed to be the First!